T'avais dit que tu m'abandonnerais jamais
by mamareine
Summary: Vous est-il déjà arrivé de regretter d'avoir rencontré la personne qui compte le plus pour vous ? La détester malgré tout l'amour que vous lui portez ? Moi ça m'est arrivé. Avec lui. Draco Malfoy. C'est l'histoire d'un nous, entre Amour et Amitié. Mais l'amitié entre une fille et un garçon, est ce que existe vraiment ? DMHG
1. Prologue et chapitre 1

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de regretter d'avoir rencontré la personne qui compte le plus pour vous ? La détester malgré tout l'amour que vous lui portez ? Moi ça m'est arrivé. Avec lui. Draco Malfoy.

Draco est mon meilleur ami. Il n'est pas comme Harry et Ron. Avec lui c'est différent. Je l'aime plus que tout, en toute amitié. Bien sur, j'aime Harry et Ron, mais ce n'est pas aussi fort qu'avec lui…

Le problème c'est que personne n'est au courant de notre amitié clandestine. Personne ne sait ce qui nous lie. Au début c'était assez naturel, on vivait notre amitié dans l'ombre, personne ne savait rien, et c'était tant mieux. Mais au bout de plusieurs années, cette clandestinité devient pesante, désagréable. Je veux plus. Je veux quelque chose de normal.

Je vais vous raconter là, l'histoire de Draco et d'Hermione, deux âmes que tout oppose, mais qui, par le jeu d'un malheureux hasard, se lient d'une amitié sans pareil, et se détruisent l'un l'autre petit à petit.

Chapitre 1 – 5 ans plus tôt

Ma première année à Poudlard je l'ai passée avec Harry et Ron. Nos aventures nous ont rapproché, nous sommes le Trio d'Or. Draco n'est alors pour moi qu'un être insignifiant, un tantinet arrogant, que je croise parfois dans les couloirs de l'école. Il n'existe pas vraiment à mes yeux.

C'est en deuxième année que tout a vraiment commencé. C'était le 14 octobre, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je me rends à la bibliothèque pour rédiger un parchemin sur les métamorphoses humaines, réclamé par le professeur McGonagall. Il n'y a aucune table de libre. Je me dirige vers le fond de la pièce et je le vois, seul à une grande table :

« Excuse moi, Malfoy, il n'y a plus de place nul part, je peux m'asseoir ? »

Il lève les yeux, lentement, regarde autour de nous et constate qu'en effet j'ai dis vrai. Il ne dit rien, baisse la tête et retourne à son devoir. Je prends son silence pour un oui tacite et m'installe.

« Tu fais le devoir de métamorphose toi aussi ? »

Pas de réponse

« Je trouve ça fascinant comme étude la métamorphose humaine, pas toi ? »

Pas de réponse

« Non pas que tous les domaines ne soient pas fascinants bien sur, mais la métamorphose me passionne par dessus tout !

- Ecoute Granger, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ta vie. Si tu voulais bien la boucler, je pourrais terminer la rédaction de ce chiffon inutile et aller respirer un air moins polluer que celui de cette foutue table.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça…

- Mais qui a dit que je suis gentil ? J'ai déjà été assez aimable de t'accueillir à ma table maintenant boucle la.

Nous finissons nos travaux dans le plus grand silence.

Une fois qu'il a terminé son travail, il range ses affaires, mais étrangement ne part pas. Il reste là, à me regarder rédiger mon paragraphe sur les dangers d'une métamorphose mal effectuée. Plusieurs minutes passent jusqu'à ce que je lève la tête. Il me regarde toujours :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Non.

- On t'a déjà dit à quel point il est agréable d'avoir une conversation avec toi monseigneur ? dis-je sarcastique

- Oui, les filles me le disent souvent.

- Et bien elles t'ont menti, tu es vraiment désagréable. Si tu as finis, tu peux partir.

- Merci de te permission mais je fais un peu ce que je veux. On ne vous a jamais dit chez Griffondor à quel point il est dangereux de donner un ordre à un Serpentard ?

- Et à vous, on ne vous a jamais apprit à Serpentard à quel point il est pitoyable de se sentir supérieur sous prétexte qu'on a de l'argent ?

- Personne n'a jamais osé me parler comme ça tu sais, tu joues avec ta vie Granger.

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de quoi que ce soit, c'est pas avec toi que ça va commencer mon cher Malfoy.

C'était là. Exactement à cet instant que tout a commencé. Cette conversation a duré très exactement 4 heures. Et depuis ce jour, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que l'on se parle, qu'on se raconte nos vies, qu'on se chamaille, qu'on se réconcilie. Qu'on vive ensemble une amitié exceptionnelle, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais ça c'était avant…

Bonjour bonjour ! Il s'agit de ma toute première fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que je continue son écriture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

8 juillet – 8h32

Je viens de terminer ma cinquième année, i peine une semaine. J'attends les résultats des BUSES avec une impatience non dissimulée. Ils doivent arriver d'un jour à l'autre. J'ai déjà hâte de rentrer en 6ème année (grande folle que je suis).

Comme tous les matins depuis que je suis rentrée chez mes parents, la première chose à laquelle je pense en me levant, est d'écrire à Draco. C'est un automatisme, j'ai besoin de lui quotidiennement. Bien sur, je ne le verrai pas pendant les vacances, comme tous les étés. Mais au fil des années, nous avons instauré du 1er juillet au 31 août, une relation épistolaire qui nous convient bien.

Je me lève donc et me dirige vers mon bureau. C'est moi qui écris en premier tous les matins, je me lève plus tôt que lui.

**_._**

**_Salut, sale tête _**

**_Toujours pas de lettre de Poudlard ce matin, tu crois que ça veut dire que notre promo est tellement nulle qu'ils ne savent pas comment faire pour nous faire tous redoubler ? __Tu as fais quoi finalement hier soir après le passage de l'ouragan Pansy ?_**

**_Grincheuse_**

**_._**

Grincheuse. C'est comme ça que ce traitre d'ami m'appelle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il dit ça, je ne râle jamais. Je proteste tout au plus. Bon, évidemment je suis de mauvaise foi. Je suis une râleuse, grincheuse, boudeuse, comme toutes les filles non ? Mais il me le rend bien, croyez moi.

Je plie la lettre, la mets dans une enveloppe, sans adresse sans nom, et me dirige vers Cactus, le hiboux qu'il m'a offert en troisième année. Il porte très bien son nom je vous assure. A chaque fois qu'on s'y frotte, on s'y pique ! Un peu comme avec Draco d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense… J'avais dis à Harry et Ron que c'était un cadeau de mes parents et à mes parents que c'était un cadeau d'Harry et Ron. Ainsi aucune question. Pas folle, la guêpe. J'accroche la lettre à la patte de l'animal et il décolle aussitôt. Pas besoin de lui dire à qui est destinée cette lettre, il le sait très bien. Si ce hiboux était un humain il serait un bodybuilder surentrainé, qui passe son temps à manger et à faire du sport. Un athlète ce cactus.

Je descends petit déjeuner. Harry m'a envoyé une lettre disant qu'il est arrivé chez Ron et qu'Arthur viendrait me chercher en fin d'après midi. Punaise j'avais oublié… Je suis ravie d'y aller bien sur, je les adore, mais ils me posent trop de questions sur mon courrier. Draco m'écrit tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour, il signe Grincheux.

Ils savent que ce Grincheux est quelqu'un de Poudlard mais ne se doutent pas un instant qu'il peut s'agir de l'étudiant qu'ils détestent le plus. Ils pensent que c'est un Serdaigle.

« Chérie, Cactus a une lettre pour toi. Enveloppe vierge, ça doit être ton ami Grincheux. »

Ma mère, la créature la plus perspicace de la terre.

Je ne réponds pas et m'empresse de décacheter l'enveloppe, comme une droguée en manque.

_**.**_

_**Arrête de penser aux BUSES tu vas finir par me faire stresser. L'ouragan vient de partir de mon lit si tu veux tout savoir. Bien dormi toi ?**_

_**Grincheux**_

_**.**_

Et c'était ça toutes les heures de tous les jours. On ne se voyait pas mais c'était comme si on passait chaque moment ensemble. Il me manque, j'ai besoin de lui.

**_._**

**_Pas vraiment bien dormi non, et épargne moi les détails salaces de ta vie sexuelle par pitié. _**

**_Grincheuse_**

**_._**

**_Pourquoi mal dormi ?_**

**_Grincheux_**

**_._**

**_On en parle plus tard, je vais chez les Wesley là, Arthur est venu me chercher, je transplane dans quelques minutes. Attention à ce que tu dis et à la façon dont tu le dis désormais. Je reste chez eux jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Je t'écris ce soir avant de dormir. Tu me manques._**

**_Grincheuse_**

**_._**

**_Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre ce soir, dis moi ce qui ne va pas maintenant_**

**_Grincheux_**

**_._**

Je viens d'arriver chez les Wesley, je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre. Je dis bonjour à toute la famille ce qui me prend une bonne demie heure. Ginny m'a déjà préparé mon lit et fait une place dans son placard pour mes affaires, c'est un amour. De toute façon, je ne prends pas beaucoup de place. J'ai peu d'affaires, la mode n'étant pas chez moi une passion dévastatrice.

**_._**

**_Réponds moi._**

**_Grincheux_**

**_._**

Il relance. Il n'est pas content. On a appris à communiquer sans rien dire au fil des ans. Et le point sec à la fin d'une lettre n'est pas de bon augure. Je vais lui répondre avant que ça ne dégénère.

**_._**

**_Je t'ai dis que j'étais occupée. Pas la peine de t'énerver… C'est juste que, j'ai mal dormi, j'ai pensé à toi, ça m'a un peu déprimé. Le fait de ne pas te voir n'est pas facile. J'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes du jour au lendemain. Tu sais que je n'y arriverai pas sans toi..._**

**_Grincheuse_**

**_._**

**_Je t'ai promis que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. _****_Bon je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Ce soir je te dis un bonne nuit au chocapic tête plate. Dors bien_**

**_Grincheux_**

**_._**

**_C'est toi la tête plate. Pour moi, un bonne nuit tendrement chocolat alors. Dors bien _**

**_Grincheuse_**

**_._**

Et là, vous vous dites que c'est forcément une histoire d'amour. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de bébés en parfaite santé dans un château au milieu du Luxembourg. Mais non.

Draco et moi sommes des amis. Amitié atypique oui. Amitié ambiguë, peut-être. Mais amitié quand même. Et c'est ça le problème. Ce sens de l'amitié personne ne peut le comprendre. Même nous on a du mal quelques fois. Personne ne comprendrait que j'écrive à mon meilleur ami des « bonne nuit tendrement chocolat ». Personne ne concevrait de ne pas voir son ami pendant des mois alors qu'il habite très exactement à 4 minutes de chez soi. Mais le plus problématique dans tout ça, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment, moi non plus je n'ai plus compris tout ça…

* * *

Les Chapitres vont sans doute s'enchainer rapidement les premiers temps, mes cours ne reprennent qu'en octobre… J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.

Marie


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

30 août – 8h11

.

.

_**Salut sale tête, **_

_**Aujourd'hui avec les garçons on va sur le chemin de traverse, peut être que ça serait le jour idéal pour que tu ailles acheter tes fournitures toi aussi. Vers 14heures par exemple ? Tu me manques vraiment. **_

_**Grincheuse **_

.

Ca fait quelques jours que Draco me répond vite-fait. Il ne me demande rien, répond juste à mes questions, et encore… Le manque c'est vraiment quelque chose qu'on ne contrôle pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me manque comme ça. Je lui parle tous les jours, je sais qu'il va bien. Mais il me manque je n'y peux rien. J'ai envie de parler de lui tout le temps. Bien sur je ne peux pas. J'ai envie d'entendre sa voix. Bien sur je ne peux pas. J'ai envie de lui manquer aussi, et ça je crois que je ne peux pas non plus. Il nous maitrise beaucoup mieux que moi.

« Hermione ça va ? Harry me regarde à travers l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre.

- Oui oui, tout va bien pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça fait quelques jours que je te sens ailleurs. S'il y avait quelque chose tu m'en parlerais n'est ce pas ?

- Oui Harry ne t'en fais pas, tu es la première épaule sur laquelle je viendrais pleurer, dis en souriant.

Bien sur, je ne peux pas. Comment lui dire que Draco Malfoy hante mon esprit et que je n'ai envie que d'une chose, c'est de le regarder dans les yeux durant des heures sans rien dire ?

Plusieurs heures passent sans que Draco ne me réponde. Chaque minute, je regarde la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir mon athlétique Cactus débarquer une enveloppe à la patte. Mais non, rien.

.

_**Tu viendras ? **_

_**Grincheuse **_

.

J'essaie de penser à autre chose. Je lis, je regarde les zigotos jouer au quidditch, je relis. Il ne répond toujours pas. C'est là que j'ai vraiment compris que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui. C'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. J'étais lui, il était moi. Il était tout.

Après le déjeuner, Harry, Ron Arthur et moi nous transplanons. J'ai acheté toutes les fournitures dont j'avais besoin. J'ai bien pris le temps de choisir les articles un part un, en regardant de partout pour voir s'il n'était pas là. Mais il n'est jamais venu.

J'avais l'impression d'être vide.

Après deux bonnes heures d'emplettes qui ont rendu fous les hommes qui m'accompagnaient, nous rentrons au Terrier. Au même moment Cactus arrive avec cette fichue lettre que j'attends depuis des heures :

.

_**Désolé j'étais occupé, j'irai demain**_

_**Grincheux**_

_**.**_

Je vois rouge. La colère monte très rapidement. Il faut que je me contrôle, les autres risquent de se douter de quelque chose et de me poser des questions. Je monte dans ma chambre et écris très rapidement :

.

_**T'es vraiment culotté Malfoy. Tu ne pouvais pas prendre sept secondes pour m'écrire ça avant ? Je t'ai attendu ! Je t'ai cherché ! C'est une question de respect ! Mais ça tu ne le comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le respect. Reste occupé et à un de ces jours.**_

_**H. **_

.

_**Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je suis désolé, j'étais vraiment occupé **_

_**Gincheux **_

.

_**Pour rien, je vais me coucher, salut. **_

.

Il n'a plus répondu. Il y a des traces de larmes sur mon parchemin. Il les a sans doute vues. Mais aucune réponse. Pendant des heures la colère n'est pas passée. J'ai attendu qu'il m'écrive mais il n'en a rien fait. Il est très fort pour ça. J'ai entendu, un jour, dans un film moldu, une phrase qui m'a marqué « On a déjà parlé de l'avenir tous les deux. On ne s'était pas trop trompé d'ailleurs. Tu apprends à devenir un tyran et moi un flan. » Cette phrase a été écrite pour nous. Il est un tyran et je suis un flan. Je suis vraiment un flan. Je suis faible. Il ne me répond pas alors j'écris à nouveau :

.

_**Désolée de m'être énervée. **_

_**Grincheuse **_

.

Il répond de suite

.

_**Qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?**_

_**Grincheux**_

.

_**Il m'arrive que tu ne m'aimes plus !**_

.

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui écrire ça ? Je suis folle ! Je n'arrête pas de pleurer en plus. J'attends une, deux, trois minutes. Pas de réponse. Puis finalement Cactus arrive avec cette lettre, La lettre :

.

_**Si… Si, je t'aime.**_

.

Draco Malfoy m'a écrit qu'il m'aime. Il n'a jamais dit je t'aime a qui que ce soit. Même pas a sa mère étant enfant, rien. Jamais. Je suis sidérée par ces mots. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. Alors je n'ai pas répondu. Il m'a renvoyé une lettre dans la foulée, via un hibou Grand Duc made in Malfoy :

.

_**Je dois aller dormir, demain je vais sur le chemin de traverse et après demain on se voit à Poudlard. Ne crois pas que je ne pense pas à toi. Même si j'ai moins de facilité à exprimer ce que je ressens que toi, il n'empêche que tu me manques et que moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. **_

_**Un bonne nuit citron meringué ce soir. Dors bien**_

_**Grincheux**_

.

Alors il a bien un cœur. Peut être qu'il tient à moi comme je tiens à lui finalement. Bien sur que je l'aime plus que tout. Il est mon meilleur ami. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne d'ailleurs, même pas à Harry et Ron. Ils savent que je les aime, mais je ne le dis pas. Ce soir là, je me suis contentée de lui répondre :

.

_**Je suis désolée… Dors bien**_

.

Ce soir d'été j'étais la meilleure amie de Draco Malfoy. J'étais la première personne à laquelle il ait un jour dit « je t'aime ». Je me sentais bien. Je me sentais entière. Mais pour moi, ce soir là, c'était malheureusement le début de la fin.

.

.

* * *

J'espère que l'histoire plait - je pense qu'il y aura une bonne vingtaine de chapitres.

Marie


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

1er septembre – 10h47

.

La voie 9/4 de Kings Cross le 1er septembre, c'est un peu un concert des Jonas Brothers a guichet complet. Des centaines de jeunes réunis au même endroit, au même moment, criant, rigolant, hurlant de manière hystérique parfois. Un bruit pas possible, de la fumée, des accolades un peu partout…

Je ne vois que des sourires, quelle que soit la direction vers laquelle je tourne ma tête. Et Merlin sait que je tourne ma tête frénétiquement depuis plus de 10 minutes à la recherche de mon imbécile de Draco.

La veille, nous avons reprit notre vie normalement, s'écrivant, se chamaillant par correspondance. Notre routine habituelle en soit. Comme avant, avant le je t'aime fatidique auquel je n'arrête pas de penser.

« Tiens Granger, c'est un effet d'optique ou ta tête est de plus en plus plate ? »

C'était lui, il est dans mon dos. Je me retourne lentement, dissimulant difficilement le sourire Colgate associé au fait de le revoir enfin.

« En matière de tête plate tu t'y connais bien avec le shiatsu au rouge à lèvres carmin qui te tient compagnie mon cher Malfoy – Et c'est reparti pour un tour –

- Je ne te permets pas de ma parler comme ça, sale sang de bourbe !

- Ferme la bouche Parkinson, les odeurs fortes me donnent la nausée, dis faignant de me sentir mal.

Il sourit. Ce sourire a sans doute été la chose qui m'a le plus manqué. Quand il sourit il a deux énormes faussettes au creux des joues. Elles font craquer les filles. Moi, elles me font surtout beaucoup rire. Je les adore. Depuis des années j'ai su deviner quand il mentait uniquement grâce à ces faussettes. Aujourd'hui je m'en amuse en le charriant dès qu'il entame un sourire « Tu sors faussette ! Et elle est ou faussette ? Aux pieds faussette ! » Ca nous fait rire.

On se regarde dans les yeux tous les deux. Il sourit mais il est différent. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il ne va pas bien. Je l'interroge du regard. Il me fait comprendre d'un simple mouvement de sourcils que ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler et part avec sa grognasse toujours pendue à son épaule.

Ca y est je m'inquiète. Il ne veut plus moi, c'est sur. Comment je vais faire sans lui ? Comment ? Qu'est ce qu'il me reste ? Si je perds Draco, c'est la moitié de moi qui part avec lui. Sans m'en rendre compte les larmes commencent à venir. Le train part dans huit minutes, il faut que je me calme.

« Granger, il faut que je te parle – c'est encore lui.

Je m'approche et me laisse guider par lui dans un coin tranquille

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de te mettre à pleurer après ma remarque. Tu sais bien que c'est un jeu !

- Draco, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Mais enfin je viens de te dire que c'est…

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, imbécile ! dis-je furieuse en lui coupant la parole. Malheureusement pour toi, on n'a pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre et là je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! Ne me mens pas !

.

Il me regarde dans les yeux quelques secondes sans rien dire. Ça me paraît si long.

Il baisse les yeux, je suis son regard. Il relève sa manche gauche et là, je la vois, la marque des ténèbres.

Il me faut une bonne demie-minute pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Il relève les yeux, colle son front au mien et me chuchote :

« Je suis désolé. »

Tout est au ralenti autour de moi. Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être un Mangemort. C'est mon meilleur ami, il ne peut pas être un Mangemort ! Je commence à m'affoler, je respire mal.

« Hermione, calme toi.

Je respire de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

- S'il te plait, je t'expliquerai tout mais il faut que tu te calmes.

- J'arrive… pas…. respirer, dis-je en m'étouffant complétement affolée, ne pouvant plus contrôler ni ma respiration, ni mes larmes.

- Respire doucement, calme toi. Le train va partir, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes et qu'on aille dans nos compartiments comme si de rien n'était. S'il te plait Herm, calme...

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et je tombe inconsciente.

Draco m'a rattrapée de justesse. Il ne peut pas utiliser sa baguette pour m'aider, nous ne sommes pas encore à Poudlard. Il essaye de me ranimer façon moldue sans succès avant de mettre un bras sous mes genoux et un autre dans mon dos. Il me porte jusqu'au compartiment des professeurs. Bien sur c'était la seule chose à faire. S'il m'avait amené dans mon compartiment, mes amis l'auraient avadakadavrisé.

« Professeur McGonagall, je l'ai trouvée dans un coin de la gare.

- Oh Merlin, Miss Granger, que lui est il arrivé ?

- Je l'ignore, elle était inconsciente quand je l'ai trouvée – dit il d'un calme impérial.

- Je vous remercie Monsieur Malfoy, retournez à votre compartiment, le train va démarrer.

Il m'a laissé. J'ai été ranimée par les professeurs seulement quelques instants après. Après que McGonagall m'ait expliqué ce qu'elle savait, je lui ai inventé une histoire de malaise vagal et ai quitté le compartiment des professeurs. J'ai sprinté jusqu'à mon compartiment pour ne pas croiser Draco, j'ai regardé le sol tout le long pour ne pas croiser son regard non plus.

Une fois arrivée il a fallu que j'explique mon retard aux autres, je leur ai expliqué pour le malaise, ça me donne une excuse pour rester dans mon coin et faire semblant de dormir tout le trajet.

- /-

Arrivé à Poudlard, après la cérémonie de répartition, j'ai reçu un courrier :

.

_**Rejoins moi à l'endroit habituel à 20h30, j'ai besoin de toi**_

_**Grincheux**_

.

Notre endroit habituel, c'est ce petit patio situé sur un toit du 5ème étage. On y accède par une porte cachée derrière une tapisserie. On arrive directement sur le toit, un petit carré de 30m carré environs. Il y a une petite fontaine, une table entourée de deux bancs, un grand cerisier, et d'autres plantes à fleurs. Paradoxalement il y fait toujours très froid. On l'a découvert dès notre rencontre en deuxième année, quand on cherchait un endroit pour se parler librement.

Je l'ai donc rejoins à l'endroit habituel, à l'heure convenue. J'ai prétexté à mes amis, être très fatiguée et stressée et aller prendre un bon bain dans la salle de bain des préfets pour me détendre. Après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, l'alibi est tout trouvé.

Quand j'arrive au patio, il est là, assis sur mon banc. Il s'est levé mais ne bouge pas. Il me regarde m'approcher lentement.

« Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais du te le dire autrement, me dit il relevant mon menton de son index.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à vivre.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, je serai toujours là, tu es ma meilleure amie.

- Promets le.

- Oui, c'est promis. »

Je le prends dans mes bras. Je sais que désormais ça va être encore plus difficile pour nous. Cette histoire de guerre ne m'a jamais parue plus pesante qu'à cet instant.

« Tu as eu mal ? Dis-je après quelques minutes de silence

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai raconté les Doloris de mon père ? Ben c'était pire. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester cette fois.

- Arrête je vais encore tourner de l'œil.

- Tu vas mieux d'ailleurs ? Tu m'as bien fait flipper ce matin.

- Je suis désolée, excuse moi, je n'arrivais pas à respirer.

- Arête de fumer et après on reparlera de tes excuses. »

On est resté là, une heure dans le froid. Sans forcément parler, juste être ensemble. Profiter de l'instant présent.

« Tu m'as manqué Draco. » Il ne répondrait pas, trop orgueilleux pour dire de vive voix ce qu'il arrive déjà à peine à écrire. Mais je sais qu'il le pense. Et ça me suffit. Pour l'instant.

.

* * *

J'ai commencé à poster l'histoire hier et il y a déjà une trentaine de personnes qui l'ont lu et deux favorites ! J'espère que ça vous plait :)  
Merci à guest, Love et Lale pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

Marie


	5. Chapter 5

J'espère que le début de cette histoire vous plait - N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour quelque critique que ce soit, bonne ou mauvaise. ça me permettra de m'améliorer.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.

Marie

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

17 septembre – 16h54

.

L'amitié est une chose bizarre. Certains disent qu'un ami c'est quelqu'un qui sait tout de nous mais qui nous aime malgré tout. Moi je pense que l'amitié c'est un amour tellement fort qu'il se suffit à lui même et n'a besoin de rien de plus. Oui c'est ça. Un amour qui n'a pas besoin de rapports physiques, un lien spirituel qui se suffit à faire un tout.

Mais l'amitié ce n'est pas toujours très beau, très rose. C'est même, des fois, dangereux et violent. Ça peut détruire la vie de quelqu'un.

Je suis en cours d'Histoire de la magie. C'est un cours commun avec les Serpentard. Je sais qu'il est là derrière moi, quelque part. Il doit m'observer bien à l'abri des regards des autres. Depuis qu'il est devenu Mangemort, il s'est éloigné de moi. Depuis ce soir au patio, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite un peu. Nous n'avons plus les mêmes rapports. Je lui écris souvent, il me répond quelques fois. Je le regarde souvent, il me sourit quelques fois. Je n'ai plus vu faussette depuis un moment.

On étudie aujourd'hui le chapitre sur la deuxième guerre des géants. Je le connais déjà par cœur, il m'est assez inutile de prendre des notes. Alors je décide qu'il est temps de lui écrire. Il faut crever cet abcès qui me ronge :

.

_**Si je te donne un énième rendez-vous au patio, tu ne viendras pas. Je préfère alors t'écrire, comme ça je suis sure que le message sera passé. **_

_**Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment mais j'ai besoin de toi Draco. Tu as promis de ne jamais me laisser. Je suis seule sans toi. Je ne vais pas bien. Je ne peux pas continuer sans toi**_

.

J'ai les yeux inondés de larmes mais j'essaye de rester discrète. Cependant, une fois de plus ma respiration se bloque. Non, pas encore une crise. Pas maintenant. Je commence à m'étouffer, je panique comme à chaque fois. Je signe vite « _**Grincheuse**_ » et plie le document dans ma main. Je perturbe le cours avec mes problèmes de respiration. Tout le monde me regarde. Je croise le regard inquiet de Draco, lui seul peut me calmer mais devant toute la classe il ne peut rien faire, il reste impuissant. Il voit la lettre dans ma main et comprend. D'un accio il la récupère avant que je m'effondre dans les bras d'Harry qui crie mon prénom.

. / .

Mme Pomfresh est adorable. C'est une bonne infirmière. Mais elle n'a pas compris que je sais très bien ce que j'ai mais que je ne changerai pas mon mode vie pour autant. Je ne veux pas de traitement. Je ne veux pas d'opération. Je ne veux rien changer.

« Hermione t'aurais pas pu choisir un meilleur moment ! Je piquais du nez ! J'envisageais même de déclencher un incendie pour quitter cette salle de cours. Tu es un génie.

- Merci Ron, ça me va droit au cœur, dis-je blasée.

- Ron ! Elle a failli y rester, une malformation pulmonaire ce n'est pas rien. Au moindre choc, au moindre effort, si l'air ne circule pas bien, elle risque sa vie, proteste Harry

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas..

- Bien ? Tu étais en train de t'étouffer Hermione ! Si l'anapneo n'existait pas tu serais…

- Mais il existe et je vais bien, tranchais-je. Je dois juste apprendre à respirer doucement et calmement quelles que soient les circonstances.

- Oui enfin, le cours d'histoire, y'a pire comme choc émotionnel, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- L'heure des visites est terminée messieurs, leur dit Pompom en me sauvant d'un interrogatoire. Je la garde cette nuit au cas où, et je vous la rends demain si vous êtes sages. »

Je sourie à cette remarque, elle les traite comme des enfants. Nous nous disons bonne nuit et ils partent boudeurs de devoir me laisser. Je m'endors rapidement. C'est fatiguant de frôler la mort.

. / .

Cette nuit là il est venu. Pendant mon sommeil j'ai senti son parfum et me suis réveillée en sursaut. Il est là, silencieux. Il me regarde avec un regard que je ne connais pas. De la colère peut être ?

« Est ce que ça va ? me demande t-il en me fixant dans les yeux

- Mes poumons vont bien.

- Je suis désolé…

- Arrête de t'excuser Draco, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

- Non, laisse moi finir, je suis désolé mais il faut qu'on arrête là.

Je garde les yeux fermés. Je n'ai pas vraiment percuté l'impact de ses paroles.

- Ce n'est plus vivable comme situation, tu m'étouffes, ça ne me convient pas. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi Hermione. Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie. Tu n'en fais plus partie.

- Mais…

- Non, pas de mais. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Jamais.  
- Draco tu… - je marque un arrêt - Tu avais promis. T'avais dit que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais

Je suis étonnamment calme. Pas de larme, pas de respiration saccadée. Pas de cri.

- Je sais. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, c'est comme ça, je ne peux plus. Au revoir Hermione.

Il me tourne le dos et amorce sa marche jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie

- Attends Draco

Il ne s'arrête pas.

- Attends ! – Je sors du lit et commence à courir aussi vite que mon état me le permet.

Il ne s'arrête toujours pas.

- Attends s'il te plait…

Il a franchi la porte et la claque derrière lui. Je me retrouve seule face à cette porte en bois. Je suis à genoux. Et les larmes viennent enfin.

Ce que je ne sais pas encore à ce moment là, c'est que cette porte était le seul obstacle entre lui et moi. Parce que s'il l'a bien claquée, il est resté derrière et m'a écouté pleurer adossé à la porte pendant un long moment. Comment est ce que je le sais, me demanderez vous ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

. /.

17 septembre – 23h53

.

Cette nuit là, j'ai beaucoup pleuré. J'ai tellement pleuré que mes yeux désormais refusent de verser une larme. Je suis restée un moment à genoux face à cette porte de bois. Puis Harry est revenu, il s'inquiétait pour moi. Quand il est entré, il m'a vu à terre pleurant en silence et chuchotant des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas :

_**« T'avais dit que tu m'abandonnerais jamais… »**_

Il s'est assis à mes cotés et m'a consolé d'un chagrin dont il ne connaissait même pas l'origine. Il m'a bercé pendant des heures, en silence. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me dis que s'il n'avait pas été là, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il serait advenu de moi.

Vers 1h du matin je me suis levée difficilement, m'appuyant sur lui pour ne pas flancher et suis allée dans mon lit. Il s'est allongé à coté de moi et nous avons dormi ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Cette nuit là, j'ai perdu la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Mon meilleur ami, ma moitié. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir de raison de vivre. De toute façon quand on perd la moitié de soi, on devient à demi mort non ?


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le chapitre 6 (le 7ème est en cours d'écriture je pense le poster demain) ! je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaire.

Marie

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

21 septembre – 7h30

.

Le manque est une sensation sans égal. Il nous ronge de l'intérieur, nous fragilise sans nous toucher. Le manque est ce qu'il y a de pire. C'est une douce torture qui gagne l'esprit et dévaste tout autour de lui. Je suis en manque. En manque de lui.

Je le vois tous les jours aux repas, en cours, dans les couloirs, dans le parc. Je le vois plus que quand on était… Quand on était en contact.

Je pense à lui quotidiennement. Il y a forcément quelque chose dans la journée qui me fait penser à lui, une sensation, une odeur, une musique, un mot. Ce matin là au petit déjeuner c'est ce mot qui m'a fait penser à lui :

« Bonjour tout le monde – comme tous les matins, j'arrive après les filles (elles doivent se lever à l'aube pour ne pas qu'on les voit sans maquillage c'est pas possible autrement).

- Salut Hermione ! – Ginny est toujours de bonne humeur, c'est mon rayon de soleil, même par temps de pluie – Bien dormi Mione ?

- Pas trop mal et toi ?

- Bien bien, me dit elle avec le sourire.

Comme à mon habitude je me sers un petit déjeuner salé, et un verre de jus de citrouille. Harry et Ron arrivent.

- Bonjour bonjour, nous dit Harry. Comme tous les matins depuis mon séjour à l'infirmerie, il m'embrasse sur le front et s'assoie à ma droite.

- 'Lu. Ron ne semble pas levé du bon pied ce matin.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ron ? Ta petite amie imaginaire t'a largué cette nuit ?

- La ferme Ginny – l'amour fraternel, quoi de plus beau ?

- Laisse, Ginny, lui dit Harry, il est grincheux ce matin. »

Je marque un arrêt. Grincheux. Il n'a rien fallu de plus pour me faire chavirer ce matin là. Un seul petit mot que je m'efforce d'oublier à chaque seconde et qui revient au galop me rappeler le manque cruel qui me suit depuis des jours. Je lâche mon verre de jus qui ricoche sur le bord de la table et va finir sa course, éclaté en mille morceaux sur le sol.

Tout est au ralenti autour de moi. Il n'y a plus de bruit.

« Hermione ça va ?

Je ne l'entends pas. Je regarde droit devant moi et croise l'espace de trois secondes le regard de Draco.

- Hermione ?

Je n'arrive pas à reprendre mes esprits.

- Hermione, regardes moi. - C'est Harry qui me parle, je tourne la tête vers lui - Tu veux qu'on sorte Hermione ?

- Oui.

Il se lève, la main dans la mienne, pendant qu'un elfe de maison ramasse mes bêtises.

J'entends une remarque acerbe autour de nous :

« Vraiment complètement malade la sang de bourbe. Achevez la, qu'on n'en parle plus. » Pansy Parkinson et ses mots doux. Si cette peste savait un quart de ce que je sais moi, elle mourrait de honte.

On se dirige vers la sortie, la Grande Salle toujours silencieuse. Une fois dehors Harry me dit :

« Tu sais il va falloir qu'on parle de ce qui ne va pas un jour ou l'autre.

- Oui je sais.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle maintenant ?

- Non pas maintenant…

- Quand alors ?

Comment lui dire ? Comment lui avouer toute cette vérité qui me hante ? Il ne comprendra jamais que je lui ai caché ça pendant tant d'années. Et s'il m'abandonne lui aussi, qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?

- Ce soir, après mon cours d'astronomie, au 5ème étage, au niveau de la tapisserie du centaure à deux têtes. Et prends un pull, il fait froid là où l'on va.

- Tu es sure que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

- Oui, j'en suis sure - Je marque un arrêt – Harry ? – il me regarde – ce que je vais te dire, tu vas le garder pour toi.

- Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

- Et surtout, ne me juges pas avant de tout savoir.

- Tu commences à me faire peur tu sais. C'est quelque chose de grave ?

- Non, dis-je avec un petit sourire, c'est juste l'histoire d'une idiote qui apprend la vie…

- Tu n'es pas une idiote Mione.

- En parlant d'idiote, tu crois que le Lavande-Gang se lève à quelle heure pour le ravalement de façade tous les matins ?

Il me sourit, la matinée reprend son cours pendant qu'on se dirige vers le cours de potions.

... /…

21 septembre – 22h30

.

Après mon fameux cours d'astronomie, je me dirige vers le patio. Je n'y suis pas encore retournée depuis. J'appréhende un peu. Harry est déjà là. Je me dis que c'est peut être la dernière fois qu'on est tous les deux en si bons termes avant que je lui dise la vérité. Alors je lui fais un câlin. Il dure une bonne demie minute. Puis je me détache de lui et écarte la tapisserie. J'ouvre la porte du patio et le froid embrasse tout de suite mon visage.

« Je ne t'avais pas menti, il fait vraiment froid ici, dis je avec un petit sourire

- On est où au juste ?

- Sur un des toits du 5ème étage, dans un patio d'hiver. Je pense que c'est une œuvre de Dumbledore. Parce qu'avec 6 malheureux degrés, les cerisiers ne fleurissent pas normalement.

- Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

- ça fait partie de l'histoire que je vais te raconter. Je vais tout te raconter depuis le début, d'une traite et il ne faut pas me couper avant que je n'aie terminé d'accord ?

- Euh ok…

- Bon je me lance. Depuis notre deuxième année à Poudlard, j'entretiens – j'entretenais - une amitié avec une personne qui m'est très chère. C'est un garçon qui ne fait pas partie de notre maison. Il est génial, c'est l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus, avec Ron, Ginny et toi. Il sait tout de moi, je sais tout de lui. On se connaît par cœur parce que depuis la deuxième année, on est en contact tous les jours, on se voit à Poudlard, ici dans ce patio qu'on a trouvé pour être à l'abri des regards, on s'écrit quand on ne peut pas se voir, à longueur de temps.

- Ah c'est lui le fameux grincheux ?! Ah grincheux… C'est pour ça que tu as réagis comme ça ce matin ! Qui est-ce ?

- S'il te plait Harry laisse moi terminer.

- Oui pardon.

- Donc je te disais, on était tous les jours en contact quelles que soient les circonstances. Mais malgré toute l'amitié que l'on se porte l'un l'autre, on n'a jamais été ami en public. Il s'agit d'un Serpentard. Et oui il s'agit bien de Grincheux.

Harry me fixe comme s'il essayait de lire en moi.

- Ce Serpentard est la personne qui me connaît le mieux. On est tombé l'un sur l'autre, on ne sait pas pourquoi. Crois moi aujourd'hui je m'en mors les doigts. Depuis un mois à peu près, je le sentais différent, il était distant avec moi. A notre retour à Poudlard, il était encore plus distant, on se parlait quasiment plus, et cette situation m'était très dure à vivre. Alors le jour ou j'ai fini à l'infirmerie, je lui ai écrit pendant le cours d'histoire. J'étais tellement triste que j'ai commencé à pleurer. Essayant de me retenir pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ma respiration s'est perturbée et j'ai fais une petite crise. Il a tout de même trouvé ma lettre et l'a lu. Le soir, quand Ron et toi êtes partis, il est revenu. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il ne voulait plus être mon ami, que j'étais insupportable, qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Bref des choses horribles. Qui m'ont fait mal. Voilà pourquoi j'étais dans cet état quand tu es revenu. J'espère que tu comprends tout maintenant.

- Oui je comprends. De qui s'agit –il ?

- C'est – C'était Draco Malfoy.

Voilà c'est dit. Je crains le pire. Je suis préparée au fait qu'il me hurle dessus, qu'il pique une crise, qu'il ne veuille plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Mais il n'en fait rien. Il est calme et regarde dans le vide.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi Hermione, dit il après un temps de pause, j'avais déjà quelques doutes depuis ce fameux soir.

- Ah bon comment ça ?

- Quand je suis revenu te voir, je vous ai entendu dans le couloir. Tu lui courrais après en lui disant de t'attendre. Il a claqué la porte et tu t'es mise à pleurer. Je suis resté caché un moment parce qu'il n'a pas bougé pendant près de vingt minutes. Il est resté adossé à la porte, les yeux dans le vague et t'a écouté pleurer un moment. Puis il a arraché sa cravate et il est parti. C'est à ce moment là que je suis rentré. Maintenant je comprends mieux en effet.

- Pourquoi est il resté ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot.

- Tu m'en veux … ?

- Très franchement je ne vais pas dire que je suis ravie.

- Je suis désolée.

- Mais je ne peux pas t'obliger à détester quelqu'un Hermione. Tu es tellement malheureuse depuis quelques temps que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je lui en veux à lui ça oui, mais pas à toi.

- Je t'adore monsieur Potter, lui chuchotais-je au creux de l'oreille. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

- Plein de bêtises, à coup sur miss Granger. T'es pas amoureuse de lui au moins ?!

- Bien sur que non ! Je t'ai dis qu'il s'agit d'un ami !

- Tu n'es pas enceinte hein !

- Oh mais non ! Pour qui est ce que tu me prends ? dis-je, faignant d'être outrée

- Alors on oublie ça ?

- On essaye en tous les cas… Tu n'en parleras pas n'est ce pas ?

- Non je ne dirai rien. C'est bien que tu aies assez confiance en moi pour me dire la vérité.

- Bon on rentre ? J'ai très froid. »

Voilà. Harry sait tout. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il réagisse aussi bien. C'est une perle ce garçon. Je me sens libérée d'un poids. Celui de la culpabilité. Bien sur, je n'arrive pas encore à compenser l'absence de Draco. Mais au moins, je ne suis plus seule face à ça. Voilà où on en est aujourd'hui. Je suis malheureuse, brisée, en pièces. Draco m'a détruite. Je regrette amèrement ce jour de deuxième année et aimerais pouvoir tout effacer. Oublier. Mais je ne peux pas. Je dois vivre avec. Enfin… je dois plutôt vivre sans.

.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, le prochain est déjà en cours d'écriture. Les publications sont très rapides (parfois 2 ou 3 chapitres dans la journée) car je n'ai pas encore repris les cours et que je ne consacre quasiment tout mon temps livre qu'à l'écriture.

Merci aux personnes qui ont mis la fic en favoris ou qui la suivent.

J'espère que vous pourrez mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience. A bientôt


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

24 septembre – 10h25

.

La vérité peut quelques fois être cruelle. Elle peut parfois amener une réconciliation et parfois tout détruire sur son passage. La vérité c'est ce qu'Harry m'a demandé et c'est ce qu'il a eu. Ça fait exactement une semaine depuis cette nuit à l'infirmerie. Si dans un premier temps, Harry a très bien réagi face à tout ça, aujourd'hui il devient de plus en plus protecteur et ne supporte plus de voir Draco dans la même pièce que moi. Je me renferme un peu et Harry ne supporte pas ça et menace d'aller lui crever les yeux à chaque fois. Bizarrement cette réaction Potterienne me convient parfaitement. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. J'ai besoin qu'Harry réagisse comme ça même si je ne l'avoue pas.

../..

Nous sommes en cours de métamorphose. J'aime cette discipline. Après Poudlard j'envisage même de faire un médicorat en métamorphose et d'enseigner la matière. Je trouve cela absolument fascinant.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui te plait dans cette matière Mione, me dit Ron à la fin du cours. C'est dur !

- C'est justement parce que c'est dur que c'est intéressant Ron. Si c'était facile, tout le monde la pratiquerait, et elle n'aurait plus rien d'exceptionnel, cette matière, lui dis-je en marchant dans un couloir.

- Bof, le Quidditch, ça c'est fascinant ! Et élitiste aussi !

- Chacun son domaine de prédilection, dis-je en souriant.

A cet instant Harry s'arrête. Je regarde dans la même direction que lui et comprends tout de suite. Draco, Nott, parkinson et Zabini se dirigent vers nous. Quand Draco nous voit il s'arrête aussi, me regardant fixement sans rien dire.

« Mais qui voilààà ?! Mon petit groupe de bras cassés préféré ! crie Parkinson d'un voix très aigue.

- Oh Pansy Parkinson, l'objet de mes fantasmes inavoués, se moque Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Wesmoche, ton cas est loin d'être isolé. Malheureusement pour toi je choisis mes fréquentations dans les beaux quartiers. Tu n'as aucune chance poil de carotte.

- Tiens, tu utilises des références moldues maintenant. Pas très sang pur tout ça, dis je sur un ton faussement déçu.

- Qui t'a adressé la parole vermine ? Tu ne parles que si tu en as l'autorisation, lance la Serpentard. N'est ce pas Draco ?

Il ne dit rien. Il me regarde bizarrement. J'ai l'impression que même m'adresser la parole le dégoute désormais.

- Draco ?

- Tais toi Pansy, on s'en va, dit il catégorique, s'éloignant déjà vers la salle de métamorphose dans laquelle il a cours désormais.

- Mais enfin Dracou…

- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Je refuse de leur adresser la parole. Et à toi aussi si tu continues à remarquer leur misérable existence. Ils ne représentent rien alors arrêtes de leur accorder de l'importance. Rien que de les regarder, ça me donne envie de vomir !

Outch, ça ça fait mal. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Il doit vraiment me détester pour réagir aussi violemment. Le groupe des verts s'éloigne dans sa direction sans un mot de plus.

« ça va Hermione ? Me demande Harry inquiet.

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? On a l'habitude de ces petites remarques dégradantes maintenant. Rien de bien nouveau, lance Ron.

Harry me regarde. Il me prend la main. Je me sens bien avec lui. Il me fait un peu oublier l'absence de Draco. Mais j'ai du mal à passer sur les paroles de Draco. « Rien que de les regarder ça me donne envie de vomir ! ». Les larmes me viennent malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas pleurer. Et malheureusement Harry le voit.

« Je reviens - Il m'a lâché la main et part en courant en direction de Draco – Hey Malfoy ! »

Ce dernier se retourne sans un mot, surpris.

C'est alors qu'Harry l'a frappé. Une droite dans le nez, une gauche dans le ventre. Je lui hurle de s'arrêter en courant vers leur direction. Harry est tellement déchainé que Draco ne peut même pas riposter. Une fois son ennemi à terre, Harry lui donne même des coups de pieds dans le ventre. J'essaye de m'approcher mais rien à faire, une foule de monde est déjà autour d'eux. Je ne peux qu'essayer de le raisonner par la parole. Je crie, je m'égosille, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Tout le monde autour d'eux est en effervescence. Les serpents essayent d'arrêter Harry mais les quelques Griffondor présents, dont Ron, les en empêchent. Draco fini par réagir et se rut sur Harry, la tête la première, et lui rend ses coups. Je cours chercher de l'aide dans une salle voisine. Je trouve finalement Rogue et Slughorn, qui, dès que je leur ai expliqué la situation, courent vers le lieu du combat. J'essaye de les suivre. Je suis essoufflée, je sens que je vais tomber.

Ils sont finalement séparés par un groupe de Serdaigle de 7ème année.

« Si tu t'approches encore d'elle je te tue Malfoy ! Je te jure que je te tue ! » Il hurle aussi fort qu'il le peux, se débattant pour s'extirper des bras du Serdaigle, du sang plein le visage.

- Mais pour qui est ce que tu te prends Potter ? crie Draco à son tour, se débattant lui aussi. Tu ne sais rien d'elle ! Tu ne l'a connais pas !

Puis tout à coup un éclair passe dans les yeux de Draco. Il ne se débat plus. Il me cherche du regard. Et c'est quand nos regards se sont croisés et qu'il a compris.

« Respire » chuchote t-il

Il s'extirpe des bras du Serdaigle et court dans ma direction. Malheureusement il a compris trop tard. Je sombre déjà inconsciente. Il me rattrape de justesse, glissant sur les genoux, avant que je ne m'éclate la tête par terre. Je ne respire plus. Il m'allonge délicatement au sol. Harry hurle mon prénom, toujours retenu prisonnier des bras du Serdaigle.

« Hermione respire… » Draco parle si bas qu'il est sans doute le seul à s'entendre. Tout le monde nous regarde, l'incompréhension gagnant la plupart des personnes présentes.

« Putain Hermy, respire je t'en supplie… » Je n'ai aucune réaction. Puis il sort sa baguette et crie la formule du dernier espoir « Anapneo ! »

Il attend l'espace d'une, deux, trois secondes et voit ma poitrine se soulever. Il ferme les yeux, soulagé. Puis il colle son front à mon thorax. Il me sent respirer. Il peut alors respirer lui aussi.

« Cette fois tu m'as fais vraiment peur… » Dit il encore plus bas que précédemment. Puis il s'allonge, dos au sol, à coté de moi, et sombre inconscient à son tour.

../..

24 septembre – 12h30

Cette bagarre a fait pas mal de dégâts. Les Serdaigle ont eu quelques bosses et des contusions. Les Serpentard les Griffondor ont eu des bleus, des yeux au beurre noir, des griffures, et même parfois des morsures. Harry le visage tuméfié, des bleus sur tout le corps, un œil gonflé et le nez cassé. Sans compter l'entorse au poignet qu'il s'est faite à force de frapper Draco. Madame Pomfresh a réparé tous ces bobos en un instant. Toutes ces personnes sont sorties de l'infirmerie. Les Griffondor et les Serpentard s'en sont sorti avec 10 points de moins et une semaine de retenue chacun. Harry avec 2 mois de retenu et 50 points de moins.

Draco et moi somme toujours à l'infirmerie. Je viens de me réveiller. Il est toujours inconscient. J'entend l'infirmière lister à Dumbledore les dommages qu'il a subit :

« Il a un traumatisme crânien, deux cotes cassées ainsi que le nez, de multiples contusions et une légère hémorragie interne à l'abdomen que j'ai déjà soignée, dit l'infirmière. Je vais soigner tout cela avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il n'est pas dans le coma, il est simplement épuisé. Il aura mal à la tête quelques jours mais ça va aller.

- C'est incroyable qu'il ait pu venir au secours de miss Granger dans cet état Pompom.

- Je vous l'accorde professeur, il lui a sauvé la vie.

- Il va tout de même écopé de deux semaines de retenue.

- Professeur Dumbledore, il faut que je vous dise que ce garçon a la marque des ténèbres sur le bras. Il a peut être sauvé une enfant de moldue mais il est marqué.

- Ne vous en faites pas Pompom, je suis déjà au courant. Veuillez n'en parler à personne.

Déjà au courant ? Comment Dumbledore peut laisser un Mangemort librement dans l'école ?

- Très bien, monsieur. Il n'en sera fait aucune mention dans son dossier.

- Professeur ? dis-je timidement

- Ah miss Granger ! Vous êtes réveillée. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur.

Après les quelques examens habituels, l'infirmière me donne l'accord de quitter mon lit ce soir avec ses énièmes recommandations sur le traitement et l'opération qu'il faudrait que je subisse. Mais je ne fais pas cas de ce qu'elle me dit. Je vais pouvoir retourner en cours dès le lendemain. Quelques minutes après, alors qu'elle est dans son office à fabriquer des potions, je sors de mon lit et me dirige vers celui de Draco, voisin du mien. Il est toujours endormi. Je m'approche de lui et colle mon front au sien en lui chuchotant :

« Tu… Tu me manques. Cruellement. Mais puisque tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie, je respecte ta décision. Et même si chaque jour est une épreuve sans toi, je fais en sorte de m'en sortir. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment tu l'as fais mais merci d'avoir sauvé ma vie. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'aime Draco. Je t'aime plus que tout… »

A ce moment, Harry rentre dans l'infirmerie :

« Hermione tu es réveillée ! dit il courant vers moi. Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs !

- Je vais bien Harry ne t'en fais pas.

- Je suis désolée Mione, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

- Tu aurais pu le tuer…

- Je sais. Je ne me suis pas contrôlé, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Mais quand je l'ai entendu nous insulter, c'était plus fort que moi. Pardonne moi.

- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser, dis je en tournant la tête vers Draco.

- Tu sais, dit il en esquivant ma dernière phrase, j'ai bien cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours tout à l'heure. J'étais paralysé par la peur. Je crois que si je te perdais, je ne m'en remettrais pas Hermione.

Il s'approche de moi et me prend les mains puis rajoute :

- Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi un jour de plus Hermione. Il faut que je te le dise : Je t'aime. Je.. Je t'aime comme un fou et je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir à cause de lui. S'il était vraiment ton ami, il ne t'aurait pas laissé. Il faut l'oublier. Je veux te voir heureuse.

Je ne réagis. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse délicatement les lèvres. Ce baiser est curieux. Il n'a rien de désagréable bien sur, Harry est beau garçon je l'adore, mais je n'ai pas les papillons dans le ventre. Et puis je réalise. Je viens de frôler la mort une nouvelle fois, alors les papillons ça sera sans doute pour plus tard. Je réponds à son baiser timidement.

- Bon, dit il après quelques secondes de baiser, je vais te laisser te reposer. Je viens te voir tout à l'heure. J'ai une heure de colle dans un quart d'heure, il faut que j'y aille. Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

- Oui vas y, tu viens me chercher après ?

- Promis. »

Draco ne s'est pas réveillé avant mon départ de l'infirmerie. Je ne peux pas le remercier de vive voix. Je sais que madame Pomfresh l'a remis à neuf et qu'il aura simplement quelques douleurs à la tête au début. Je sais qu'il m'a sauvé la vie mais j'ignore encore comment, Harry ne m'a pas parlé de ça. Et à vrai dire je crois que je ne veux pas savoir. S'il a décidé de ne plus me parler, je crois que le seul moyen de le remercier est de respecter son choix.

Avant de partir, je vais à son chevet, détache la chaine en argent et mon initiale assortie d'autour de mon cou et les glisse dans sa main :

« Tu sais à quel point j'y tiens. Il est à toi maintenant. Pour qu'il te porte chance et que tu n'oublies pas a quel point tu comptes et à quel point je t'aime. »

Puis j'ai rangé mes affaires et suis partie de l'infirmerie quand Harry est venu me chercher.

Merlin, je viens de réaliser quelque chose, je sors avec Harry Potter !

* * *

Alala c'est Draco le héro et Harry qui récolte la fille. Le monde est injuste hein. Une petite review pour me dire comment vous trouvez ? ça vous plait ?

Des bisous

Marie


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

25 septembre – 12h45

.

Le sevrage est la conséquence directe de l'absence involontaire d'une chose dont on dépend. Ce sevrage prend plus ou moins de temps en fonction du degré de dépendance.

Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne me parle plus. Depuis que nous sommes sortis de l'infirmerie la veille, nous ne nous croisons même plus. Il m'évite, c'est sur. Il m'a sans doute déjà oublié. Sa « meilleure amie ». Tu parles !

Harry et Ron refusent de me dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce jour là. Je sais par Dumbledore que Draco m'a aidé mais je ne sais rien de plus. Nous n'en parlons plus. Ma vie a repris son cours, sans Draco, avec Harry. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs toujours qu'Harry m'aime autant. Il est tellement affectueux. Tellement présent. Tellement l'opposé de Draco.

Notre couple n'étonne personne d'ailleurs. Nos proches ont été mis au courant par Harry avant même ma sortie de l'infirmerie. Les autres ne savent sans doute pas que quelque chose à changé, nous étions déjà très proches, avant. La vie reprend son cours donc, à un détail près. Je dois maintenant rendre des comptes à Harry sur mon futur, mon présent et mon passé :

« Mais finalement vous n'êtes jamais sorti ensemble ? me demande t-il alors que nous ne sommes que tous les deux, à l'abris de la pluie sous un immense arbre dans le parc, après le déjeuner.

- Mais enfin, il faut que je te le jure sur la tête de Dumbledore et que je l'écrive en lettres d'or sur un parchemin d'Egypte pour que tu me croies ?

- C'est juste que, ça me paraît tellement excessif comme relation amicale…

- Comment ça excessif ?

Nous n'avons pas le temps de continuer notre conversation. Je vois droit devant nous, un Draco trempé jusqu'à l'os, des mèches devant les yeux dégoulinant d'eau, une joue encore marquée par l'altercation de la veille, qui s'approche vers nous à grands pas :

« Tu vas bien ? me demande Draco son regard fixé dans le mien

- Qu'est ce qui te prend Malfoy, t'en n'as pas eu assez hier ? Lance Harry haineux.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir adressé la parole Potter.

- S'il vous plait, ne commencez pas. Je crois que cette fois je vais y rester, dis je fatiguée de ces débats.

- Hermy, il faut que je te parle. S'il te plait. Au sec si possible – En effet, je constate maintenant qu'il le dit qu'il pleut de plus en fort -

- De quoi veux tu parler Draco ?

- De ce qui s'est passé hier.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Je sens la main d'Harry se resserrer dans la mienne. Je dois être forte pour ne pas replonger. Je dois pouvoir me sevrer. Alors je lui réponds :

- Hier tu as dit à ta chère et tendre Pansy que rien que de me voir ça te donnait envie de vomir. Je pense que le message est bien passé. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire d'avantage.

- Non tu ne comprends pas…

- Non c'est toi qui ne comprends pas Draco, dis-je en lui coupant la parole.

Je baisse les yeux et regarde ma main entrelacée à celle d'Harry. Draco suit mon regard. Il ne dit rien. D'interminables secondes s'écoulent. Il est toujours là, de l'eau ruisselant de ses cheveux. Puis il se décide à parler, en regardant le sol :

- Tu ne lui as rien dit, hein Potter.

- Je t'en pose des questions moi ? réplique Harry

- Ce n'était pas une question. Tu ne lui as rien dit, rien du tout. Très bien, je crois que je suis de trop dans ce beau tableau. Sache juste, Hermione Granger, que tes trésors sont devenu mon air. Je ne fais rien sans. Au revoir.

- C'est ça au revoir Malfoy, peste Harry.

- Attends Draco…

Il me regarde et son regard dit tout pour lui : manque, tristesse, culpabilité. Tout. Son regard me dit « J'ai mal ». Le miens répond « Adieu, mon ami ». Il nous tourne le dos et s'en va. J'ai envie de fondre en larmes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par « tes trésors sont devenus mon air, je ne fais rien sans » ?

Il a voulu dire que mon collier il le porte autour du cou, que je lui manque et qu'il a besoin de moi…

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. On rentre ? J'ai un peu froid…

Et sous cette pluie diluvienne, a rentrant au château, j'ai pleuré. Ma main dans celle d'Harry, j'ai pleuré tout ce que j'avais, mes larmes fondues dans le paysage et mes bruits couverts par l'eau abondante. J'ai pleuré de ne pas avoir pu lui dire une dernière fois « Toi aussi tu es mon air. Tu es ma lumière. Tu me manqueras éternellement. Je t'aime. » J'ai pleuré sans savoir la vérité. J'ai pleuré une toute dernière fois.

.. / ..

.

3 mois plus tard - 20 décembre – 17h00

.

Les mois passent. Les saisons s'enchainent. Je file le parfait amour avec Harry, un peu trop parfait peut être.. Ça fait des mois et que je ne parle plus à Draco, que je ne le croise presque plus, à part en cours, quand il vient.

La chose la plus difficile à faire quand on perd quelqu'un, c'est d'accepter. Aujourd'hui 20 décembre – 17 heures, c'est les vacances de noël. Les premières que je passe sans lui. Demain je vais me réveiller dans mon lit, et ne pas lui écrire. Et ça y est. J'ai accepté.

« Mon cœur ?

- Oh excuse moi Harry j'étais dans la lune, lui dis avant de l'embrasser furtivement

- On y fait quoi dans ta lune ?

- On trouve une idée de cadeau de noël pour son petit ami bien sur !

- J'adore ta lune ! dit il en me souriant

- ça peut porter à confusion ça…

Nous rions ensemble. Je me lève, l'embrasse et lui dit :

- Bon je vais finir mes bagages.

Je l'embrasse sur la tempe et vais dans la chambre des filles déserte. Je commence à ranger ma valise quand j'entends qu'un hibou frappe le bac à la vitre. En ouvrant j'ai un haut le cœur en reconnaissant Cactus.

Ce n'est pas une lettre qui est accrochée à sa patte, c'est une petite boite carrée. J'hésite à l'ouvrir. J'ai peur de ce que je peux trouver dedans. Je l'ouvre finalement et y trouve un collier. Strictement identique au miens. Avec un pendentif avec Son initiale. Il y a simplement un bout de papier chiffonné qui l'accompagne :

.

_**La vérité. En moins beau.**_

_**Grincheux**_

.

Et c'est là que je la trouve, cachée dans le papier chiffonné. La fiole qui contient les souvenirs de Draco. Ces filaments argentés si reconnaissables. Si importants.

La première chose à laquelle je pense c'est de mettre le collier de Draco à mon cou. C'est là qu'est sa place. Je le cache sous mes vêtements. Ainsi il n'y a que moi qui sait qu'il est là. Pour les souvenirs, je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois les regarder. Bien sur, il m'en a donné l'autorisation. Mais je crois que je préfère vivre dans un monde ou Draco est un monstre qui m'a abandonné, plutôt que de vivre dans un monde où il a une excuse de vivre sans moi. Finalement je n'ai peut être pas tant accepté que ça.

Ma vérité n'est déjà pas belle. Alors en moins beau, ça donnerait quoi… ?

.

* * *

La suite dans la foulée ! j'espère que vous pourrez me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

5 janvier – 7h03

L'orgueil.

Je suis rentrée à Poudlard depuis deux jours. Les cours ont repris normalement. Ce rythme structuré m'a manqué. Il est 7h03. J'émerge de mon sommeil doucement. Comme tous les matins mes premières pensées vont vers Draco. Je me demande ce qu'il fait, comment il va, j'ai envie de lui écrire, de lui parler. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que je pense à Harry. Puis je me lève et vais me préparer. Ce matin je décide qu'il faut que je prenne soin de moi. Alors je me coiffe correctement, me maquille, me parfume. Puis je vais dans la grande Salle pour le traditionnel petit déjeuner.

« Salut les filles !

- Wahou, Hermione, le pomponage te va à ravir, me dit Lavande.

- Ah merci, je pense qu'un peu de changement ne peu que faire du bien, dis-je en souriant.

Comme à chaque fois je m'assoie face à la table des serpents. Il n'est pas encore là. Je peux manger tranquille. Seulement quelques minutes après, Draco arrive et prend place à son siège, face à toutes les tables. Il me dévisage. Nous nous regardons un moment, comme ça, fixement.

Je le lâche du regard quand Ron arrive suivi d'Harry qui suit le rituel quotidien du baiser sur le front et s'assoie à ma droite. Quand je regarde Draco à nouveau je vois qu'il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux et persiste à me fixer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te veut depuis qu'on est rentré ? me chuchote Harry au creux de mon cou.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas, dis-je dans un murmure en lui prenant la main. »

Il détourne enfin les yeux, quand Zabini vient lui dire bonjour. C'est à ce moment que je décide de quitter la salle prétextant avoir un livre à prendre à la bibliothèque avant le premier cours.

La journée se déroule normalement jusqu'au cours de DCFM commun avec les Serpentard. Il est 14 heures, nous allons rentrer dans la salle de classe.

« Ne prenez pas vos places habituelles, nous dit Rogue. Aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler en binôme. Pendant les trois heures que dure ce cours, vous allez travailler à la bibliothèque sur la rédaction d'un parchemin sur l'un des thèmes étudiés les années précédentes. Je veux constater l'étendue des dégâts concernant votre niveau en la matière. La taille du parchemin est laissée à votre appréciation et vous devez impérativement me le rendre pour 17heures. J'ai déjà fais les groupes :

Potter vous irez avec monsieur Zabini travailler sur les différents sortilèges de défense de niveau 3.

Wesley avec miss Parkinson, vous travaillerez sur les vampires, origine et caractéristiques.

Granger vous serez avec Monsieur Malfoy et travaillerez sur les sortilèges impardonnables, restriction et condamnation.

Je n'écoute pas la suite. Je tourne rapidement ma tête vers Harry affolée :

« Monsieur est ce que je peux changer ma place avec Hermione ? Demande Harry pour me sauver.

- Il en est hors de question Potter.

- Mais monsieur…

- 10 points de moins pour Griffondor.

- C'est bon, laisse Harry, ce n'est pas grave. » – Bien sur, je ne crois pas un mot de ce que je dis. C'est grave, nous ne sommes pas parlé depuis des mois.

Je me tourne alors vers Draco et vais m'assoir au tout dernier rang, au fond de la classe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse, je n'ose pas le regarder :

« On devrait aller à la bibliothèque si on veut trouver des livres. »

Sa voix. Merlin que sa voix ma manque. J'ai envie de mourir d'une overdose de sa voix. J'acquiesce et me lève rapidement.

« Hermione ça va aller ? me demande Harry de loin

- Oui, lui dis-je sincèrement.

- Malfoy je te préviens, si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit je te jure que je t'arrache les yeux, et je lui en fais des boucles d'oreilles ! Ne la touche pas, ne lui parle pas, tu n'as même pas le droit de la regarder !

- Je fais un peu ce que je veux Potter, ta permission j'en ai un peu rien à battre, elle n'est pas un objet en ta possession.

- Tu lui en as déjà fais assez ! crie Harry en sortant sa baguette.

Le professeur les sépare d'un coup de baguette, enlève évidemment des points à notre maison et vire Harry de la salle. Je commence à sortir de la salle mais Draco m'emmène dans un coin peu fréquenté. De toute évidence il veut vraiment qu'on parle.

« Tu lui as tout dit ? me demande Draco

- Oui.

- Tu sors avec lui alors ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Malfoy.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- « Ta permission, j'en ai un peu rien à battre ». Malfoy.

Il me prend par le bras et se rapproche de mon visage :

- Dis moi si tu sors vraiment avec lui Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi. Ni de ça, ni de rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Dépêchons nous de faire ce devoir qu'on en finisse.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Ah bon de quoi ?

- De nous.

Je me mets à rire

- Nous – je répète. Nous, ça n'existe pas. Nous ça n'existe plus depuis que tu as décidé d'y mettre un terme.

- Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fais. Je n'en ai pas mesuré les conséquences. Mais j'avais mes raisons tu l'as bien vu. Tu dois me croire.

- Je n'ai rien vu du tout. Et tes raisons sont forcément mauvaises Draco. Tu viens après presque 4 mois d'absence, me faire le come back du repenti.

- Tu me manques Herm, j'ai besoin de toi.

Les larmes commencent à arriver, je m'énerve rapidement.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu m'as laissé seule ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu m'as fais traverser, De l'enfer qu'ont été ces derniers mois pour moi. Tu crois que ça fait quoi d'entendre de la bouche de la personne qu'on aime le plus, et dont on a le plus besoin, qu'on est insupportable et que plus jamais cette personne ne veut entendre parler de nous. Tu as peut être besoin de moi aujourd'hui, mais quand moi jétais au fond du gouffre et que j'avais besoin de toi, ou étais tu ?!

Il ne répond pas.

- Réponds moi !

- J'étais absent.

- Exactement, tu étais absent !

- Calme toi s'il te plait, je ne veux pas qu'on nous entende, et si tu continues à hurler comme ça, tu vas me faire un infarctus.

- Je me calme si je veux. De toute façon maintenant c'est trop tard. Tu n'as plus ta place dans ma vie. Tu reviens trop tard.

Il plante son regard glacé dans le mien et me dit sans cligner :

- Je te jure que je suis sincère Hermione. Je sais que je t'ai fais mal. Mais laisse moi l'occasion de t'expliquer. Allons faire ce maudit devoir et on en parle après d'accord ? Tu dois me laisser te parler.

- Allons faire ce maudit devoir comme tu dis oui.

Nous avons rendu ledit maudit devoir à 17heures piles. Ensuite je suis partie en courant vers la grande salle, le seul endroit ou je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas me parler. J'y ai passé deux heures à travailler avec Harry avant le diner. C'est sur le coup de 19h que j'ai reçu la lettre.

.

_**RDV ce soir 20h30 à l'endroit habituel. Viens seule s'il te plait…**_

_**Grincheux**_

_**.**_

Harry a vu la lettre. Il sait que je vais y aller. Sans lui. Il ne dit rien. Mais n'en pense pas moins…

.

.

5 janvier – 20h29

.

« Merci d'être venue.

- Tu pensais que je ne viendrai pas ?

- Pour moi, j'avais une chance sur deux pour que tu viennes ou pas.

- Dis moi ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse Draco.

- Très bien. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser de ce qui s'est passé. J'avais 300 façons de régler le problème et j'ai choisi le pire.

- Quel problème ?

- Le fait que je sois devenu Mangemort et que Tu-sais-qui contrôle tous mes faits et gestes. S'il avait su pour toi et moi, pour notre amitié clandestine, jamais tu n'aurais pu vivre. J'ai fais ça pour te protéger. Tu n'as pas reçu mon colis avant noel ?

Pour toute réponse je déboutonne mon manteau et affiche à mon cou nu, son collier. Je sors également de ma poche les souvenirs en flacon.

- J'ai vécu les pires mois de mon existence à cause de toi. Mais je te garde tout même près de moi.

Il me regarde fixement. Il ne cligne pas. Puis il baisse la tête et me montre le collier autour de son cou, caché sous ses vêtements.

- Je suis désolée, Hermy. Pardonne moi je t'en prie. Je deviens fou à te voir sans arrêt avec Potter, à ne pas pouvoir te raconter ma vie, savoir ce qui se passe dans la tienne. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Dans une moindre mesure dit il après un temps d'arrêt. Parce que le maitre ne doit pas savoir que tu es la personne la plus précieuse de ma vie. Il t'utiliserait. Il faudra être discret.

- On a toujours été discret Draco

- Je parle d'un degré de discrétion plus élevé Hermione. On ne peut plus s'envoyer Cactus, il faut se méfier des serpents aussi.

- écoute, il faut que je réfléchisse a tout ça. On en reparlera, là je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- ok, je comprends. Mais avant tout, regarde mes souvenirs. Tu comprendras tout.

- Très bien. Mais je n'ai pas de pensine…

Il me regarde puis me prend par la main et m'emmène à l'intérieur du château. Il suit le chemin de la salle sur demande. Mais oui qu'est ce que je suis bête ! La salle sur demande. Là bas je peux avoir une pensine ! Quelle cruche…

Sur le chemin il me demande :

- Tu es amoureuse de lui alors ? Dit il après un long silence.

- Oui je l'aime. Il est la seule personne en laquelle j'ai confiance aujourd'hui, et aussi la seule que je me permets d'aimer sans avoir peur de l'abandon.

- Je suis content que tu sois pleinement heureuse alors Hermione.

Je m'arrête et le regarde les yeux exorbités comme s'il venait de me dire que 2+2=5.

- Qui a dit que je suis pleinement heureuse ? J'ai perdu la personne la plus importante de ma vie depuis des mois.

Puis je reprends ma marche. Il me suit quelques secondes plus tard. Nous arrivons en quelques minutes à la salle sur demande, dans un silence de mort. Il y a une pensine dans la salle que Draco a fait apparaître. Une fois devant il me dit :

- Je préfère ne pas être là quand tu vas les voir. Je retourne dans mon dortoir. Regardes jusqu'à la fin. Et excuse moi de tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il est déjà en train de partir d'un pas très rapide vers la porte. Je me tourne alors vers la pensine. Je la regarde hésitante. Je sais qu'il faut que je vois ces souvenirs. Il faut que je comprenne. Alors, lentement, je vide la fiole dans la pensine et y enfoui mon visage.

.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera donc consacré à Draco, les souvenirs et les pièces du puzzle qu'il manque pour l'instant.

Je remercie énormément les rewiers qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, j'espère que la suite vous plait. Merci aussi aux personnes qui suivent la fic et qui l'ont mise en favori !

J'espère que vous pourrez me dire ce que vous pensez de ces deux chapitres et si vous voulez que je continue.

Marie


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

.

Cette sensation est indescriptible. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'estomac dans la gorge et la gorge dans les chaussettes quand je tombe dans les souvenirs de Draco. Puis finalement j'atterri sur mes pieds. Je regarde autour de moi. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je n'ai jamais vu cet endroit. Je vais suivre les souvenirs de Draco comme ils me guident.

Draco est là juste à coté de moi. Il se réveille. Nous devons sans aucun doute être dans sa chambre. Cactus cogne à la fenêtre. Une de mes lettres sans doute. Il se réveille lentement et va machinalement ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou.

.

_**Salut sale tête,**_

_**Aujourd'hui avec les garçons on va sur le chemin de traverse, peut être que ça serait le jour idéal pour que tu ailles acheter tes fournitures toi aussi. Vers 14heures par exemple ? Tu me manques vraiment.**_

_**Grincheuse**_

.

Draco sourit. Il va pour me répondre quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

« Oui ?

- Bonjour Maitre Malfoy, votre père vous demande prestement dans le petit salon, dit un elfe de maison.

- J'arrive.

Il enfile rapidement une chemise et un pantalon, passe sa main dans ses cheveux et court jusqu'au dit « petit » salon. Je regarde partout, la maison me fascine. Tout est en marbre. La taille de chaque élément qui compose la maison est disproportionnée. C'est magnifique. Quand Draco et moi arrivons dans la pièce me cœur manque un rebond. Voldemort est là assis aux cotés de Lucius Malfoy.

- Entre jeune Malfoy, dit celui dont on ne doit normalement pas prononcer le nom, sans plus de politesse.

- Oui maitre.

- J'ai décidé que c'est aujourd'hui même que je vais faire de toi l'un des miens. Tu rentres à Poudlard dans deux jours, il faut que tu sois remis de l'apposition et que personne n'en sache rien. Personne, je suis bien clair ?

- Oui maitre.

- Enlève ta chemise.

Quoi ? Comme ça, il s'est levé un matin et avant même qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit on le marque à vie ? Je pensais qu'on faisait ça différemment, une réunion au sommet, avec tous les Mangemorts autours !

Draco, nullement étonné s'exécute et se met torse nu, à genoux devant son futur nouveau maitre. Voldemort sans plus de cérémonie et sans prononcer un mot, appose la marque sur l'avant bras de Draco qui sue à grosses goutes et tremble de douleur. Il n'émet cependant pas un seul son. Vestige du temps où son père le battait pour lui apprendre la vie sans doute.

Une fois l'apposition terminée, Draco remercie son maitre et demande l'autorisation de se retirer, qui lui est accordée.

« Je t'expliquerai les termes de ta mission après souper ce soir. »

- Bien maitre.

- Ton fils est bien élevé Lucius. Je te félicite.

- Merci maitre dit Lucius Malfoy. Il n'a pas adressé un mot à son fils. A peine, l'a t-il regardé à vrai dire.

Draco, une fois en dehors de la pièce, regarde son bras. Il est marqué comme une bête. Il est d'ailleurs considéré comme une bête. Je le regarde. Je veux le prendre dans mes bras et pleurer son entrée dans l'enfer du mage noir. Mais je ne peux pas. De toute façon il se met à courir très rapidement vers le grand escalier de marbre blanc. Je dois forcer l'allure si je ne veux pas me perdre et le perdre par la même occasion.

Après une poignée de secondes de course, nous nous retrouvons à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il se dirige droit vers une porte au fond à gauche de la pièce. C'est la salle de bain. Je le laisse pensant qu'il va prendre une douche. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entends vomir tout ce qu'il n'a pas dans l'estomac. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Il est rarement vulnérable.

Je veux pouvoir l'aider mais je ne peux rien pour lui. Il ne me voit pas, il ne m'entend pas. Les vomissements durent plusieurs minutes…

J'entends ensuite l'eau de la douche. J'en profite pendant qu'il se lave pour détailler la chambre. Il s'agit plus d'un appartement que d'une chambre d'ailleurs. Elle est exactement à son image. Simple mais élégante. Un grand lit à baldaquins avec des quantités d'oreillers, un immense bureau en chêne massif, une bibliothèque dans le même bois, deux fauteuils noirs, un table basse, et trois portes : l'une pour sortir de la chambre, l'une pour aller dans un dressing, et la dernière pour la salle de bain. Il y a également une immense cheminée comme je les aime. Le sol est en parquet. Je me souviens qu'il a fait enlever la moquette il y a des années, de peur que des acariens s'y installent. Il me l'avait écrit dans une lettre.

Je m'approche de la bibliothèque. Il m'en a déjà parlé. Je retrouve d'ailleurs des livres qu'il a quelques fois évoqués. Puis je me dirige vers le bureau. Il y a sur ce bureau, en plus des plumes et des parchemins, une boite en cuir, ouverte. Cette boite m'intrigue. Je me penche alors pour l'inspecter. Dedans il y a toutes mes lettres miniaturisées, une peluche horrible que je lui ai donnée parce que je la trouvais trop moche, le ruban que je lui ai offert avec inscrit « monsieur parfait », un livre que je lui ai offert et annoté intégralement, intitulé « les traditions de la pureté du sang », une photo animée de nous deux en cinquième année, prise pendant qu'on faisait les fous dans le patio et une bouteille de mon parfum à moitié vide. Cette bouteille m'intrigue plus que le reste. Je me demande bien comment il sait que ce parfum est le mien. Je ne lui ai jamais dit.

Bon je pense qu'on peut en déduire sans trop se mouiller que cette boite est en rapport avec moi…

Puis le bruit de l'eau s'arrête. Il sort en peignoir de la salle de bain tremblant comme une feuille. Merlin, il a pris une douche glacée !

Il vient lui aussi au bureau, prends la lettre que je lui ai envoyé ce matin et la range avec les autres :

« Désolée Hermy, mais si je t'envoi une lettre dans cet état, tu vas de suite comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. » dit il pour lui même. Il prend la bouteille de parfum et va en asperger les coussins et la couette de son lit. Je reste stupéfaite de ce geste. Il marche difficilement mais va tout de même faire l'effort de remettre le parfum dans la boite de cuire et la boite dans le troisième tiroir de son bureau.

Puis il tombe à genoux, essoufflé, la tête lui tournant.

« Si tu savais ce que ça fait mal. » Je commence à me demander s'il sait que je suis ici. Mais apparemment pas, il semble juste avoir l'habitude de me parler quand je ne suis pas là.

Il se relève difficilement et va jusqu'au lit. Il vient de s'endormir quand Cactus emmène ma deuxième lettre. Je l'ai regardé dormir un long moment, mais le temps à l'air de passer plus vite dans les souvenirs. Il a sans doute voulu que je voie le souvenir en entier pour que je constate de visu qu'il n'a fait que dormir.

Après un temps que ne saurais quantifier, il se réveille. Il se met à son bureau et m'écrit encore tremblant :

.

_**Désolé, j'étais occupé, j'irai demain**_

_**Grincheux**_

.

Puis il reçoit ma lettre incendiaire. Maintenant que je sais, j'ai honte, vraiment honte.

.

_**T'es vraiment culotté Malfoy. Tu ne pouvais pas prendre sept secondes pour m'écrire ça avant ? Je t'ai attendu ! Je t'ai cherché ! C'est une question de respect ! Mais ça tu ne le comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le respect. Reste occupé et à un de ces jours.**_

_**H.**_

_**.**_

Il soupire. « Si une plus tu signes H. c'est que tu m'en veux vraiment là »

.

_**Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je suis désolé, j'étais vraiment occupé**_

_**Grincheux**_

.

_**Pour rien, je vais me coucher, salut.**_

.

En me penchant sur son épaule je vois qu'il caresse avec son pouce les traces des larmes que j'avais laissées sur ce courrier.

Puis on tape à la porte :

« Maitre Malfoy, le maitre est là pour votre entretien.

Sans prendre le temps de répondre ni à l'elfe, ni à moi, il s'habille en quelques secondes et va rejoindre son « maitre ». Qu'est ce que je peux détester ce mot.

Durant leur entretien j'apprends que Draco dois trouver le moyen de faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le soir où les Mangemorts entreraient dans le château Draco doit aussi capturer un ami de Potter pour l'amener ici, au manoir Malfoy. Il doit également éliminer Dumbledore, et surtout garder son état de Mangemort secret. L'entretien prend fin et Draco remonte dans sa chambre. Il va de suite à la fenêtre prendre ma lettre.

.

_**Désolée de m'être énervée.**_

_**Grincheuse**_

.

Il répond dans la foulée

.

_**Qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?**_

_**Grincheux**_

.

_**Il m'arrive que tu ne m'aimes plus !**_

.

« Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? Tu es la seule personne sur terre que je m'autorise à aimer Hermione Granger » me gronde t-il, seul dans sa chambre.

Après trois parchemins griffonnés il décide d'envoyer celui là

.

_**Si… Si, je t'aime.**_

_**.**_

Et il se dépêche d'en envoyer une autre rapidement derrière.

_**Je dois aller dormir, demain je vais sur le chemin de traverse et après demain on se voit à Poudlard. Ne crois pas que je ne pense pas à toi. Même si j'ai moins de facilité à exprimer ce que je ressens que toi, il n'empêche que tu me manques et que moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi.**_

_**Un bonne nuit citron meringué ce soir. Dors bien**_

_**Grincheux**_

.

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il n'a rien avalé de la journée. Il n'a fait que souffrir, dormir et parler avec moi qui l'ai grondé la moitié du temps.

.

_**Je suis désolée… Dors bien**_

.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser. Désormais rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant » Dit il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Puis je me sens aspirée vers un autre souvenir.

.

.../...

Jai du mal à me remettre sur pieds que déjà un nouveau souvenir s'enchaine au précédent.

Je connais cet endroit. Nous sommes dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! J'arrive en pleine discussion entre lui et Draco

« Et vous savez quand il a prévu de le faire monsieur Malfoy, demande Dumbledore ?

- Non professeur. Je ne sais que ce que je vous ai dit. Il m'a marqué, m'a demandé de trouver le moyen de faire rentrer les Mangemorts dans l'école et de capturer un ami de Potter. Et de vous éliminer, rajoute t-il plus doucement.

- Ce sont vos missions pour toute l'année ?

- Oui professeur.

- Bien. Je vous remercie de m'en avoir informé aussi rapidement. Il est évident que ces informations vont m'être cruciales. Il n'y a rien d'autre dont vous voulez me parler ?

- A vrai dire, je dois vous avouer qu'Hermione est au courant de mon état de Mangemort. Je lui ai dit ce matin à la gare.

- Hermione Granger ?

- Oui. Elle… Nous sommes amis.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache que vous êtes un membre de l'ordre du phénix monsieur Malfoy. Cette information doit rester entre vous et moi. Elle doit continuer à penser que vous êtes Mangemort. Vous devez agir comme un Mangemort.

- Oui monsieur, dit il doucement.

- Je suis désolé Draco, mais un Mangemort n'est pas ami avec Hermione Granger…

- Vous me demandez de me séparer d'elle ? Enfin, de ne plus lui parler ?

- Je suis désolé. Mais pour que notre plan fonctionne vous devez gagner la confiance et la tête du groupe des futurs Mangemorts de cette école.

- Oui. Je… Je comprends, dit Draco le regard dans le vague. Je vais régler la situation.

- Il y a une personne qui peut vous aider. Blaise Zabini est un Mangemort marqué depuis le mois de juillet. Et il est, comme vous aujourd'hui, un espion. Il m'a prévenu de votre marquage par courrier. Il peut être une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer.

Draco semble très surpris. Moi je suis atterrée. Draco Malfoy est un espion de l'ordre de l'ordre du phénix. Draco Malfoy a été contraint de m'abandonner par l'ordre du phénix. Je me rends compte petit à petit à quel point ça a du être difficile pour lui, et, que tout comme moi, il a du se sentir très seul.

- Je dois m'en aller, dit soudain Draco. Il quitte la pièce avant même que le directeur n'ait dit quoi que ce soit. Il se dirige vers le patio. Nous avons eu rendez vous ce soir là. Notre dernier rendez vous au patio. Nos derniers moments d'amitié.

La pensive m'aspire à nouveau pour m'envoyer vers un autre souvenir.

.

…/…

Je suis devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Draco est adossé à la lourde porte. Il a les yeux fermés, les poings serrés. Je m'entends pleurer derrière la porte. Je suis en pleine crise de larmes. Cette scène Harry me l'a racontée. Il doit être quelque part par là, lui aussi. Draco est immobile. Il m'écoute crier ma peine derrière la porte. Il ne fait pas un bruit.

Puis, au bout de longues minutes, je le vois crisper violemment la mâchoire quand il m'entend prononcer ces mots à travers les larmes :

« T'avais dit que tu m'abandonnerais jamais Draco »

Il se raidi d'un coup. Les jointures des articulations de ses mains sont blanches. Les muscles de sa mâchoire sont tendus, ses yeux sont rouges. Puis sans geste avant coureur, il arrache sa cravate d'un mouvement de rage et s'en va en courant. Je le suis du mieux que je peux. Il se dirige vers les cachots. Il rentre dans la salle commune des serpents en furie, et monte un escalier au fond à gauche de la pièce.

« Sortez tous ! hurle t-il a l'attention de ses colocataires. – Tout le monde obéit, ne sachant que trop bien de quoi est capable un Malfoy dans cet état de colère.

- Tu lui as dit, dit d'un calme impérial Blaise Zabini.

- Je l'ai écouté chialer derrière la porte. Elle a failli crever aujourd'hui Blaise ! Crever putain ! Et moi je lui sors le plus gros mensonge de ma vie. Elle va me haïr putain… Elle va me détester, dit Draco se calmant très nettement.

Il est désormais assis face à la fenêtre. Il tourne le dos à Zabini.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu lui dire ça. Comment je vais faire sans elle ? ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'on est rentré à Poudlard et que je lui fais de la peine, à longueur de journées.

- C'est pour elle que tu fais ça. Pour ta couverture. Pour l'ordre.

- Je me fiche de l'ordre, sans elle ma vie n'a plus de sens. Si tu l'avais entendu derrière cette porte. Elle va me détester. Elle…

Il n'a pas pu retenir sa larme plus longtemps. Pour la première fois de ma vie je vois Draco Malfoy pleurer. Il pleure devant son meilleur ami, pour moi. Il souffre.

Puis il a poussé un hurlement à glacer le sang des plus téméraires. Il a détruit tout ce qui lui passé par la main. Zabini s'est éclipsé, laissant Draco exprimer sa peine, seul, dans l'intimité.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon frère, un jour elle comprendra.

Et c'est en pleurant moi aussi que je suis transportée vers le souvenir suivant.

.

…/…

J'arrive le jour de la grande bagarre.

« Si tu t'approches encore d'elle je te tue Malfoy ! Je te jure que je te tue ! »

- Mais pour qui est ce que tu te prends Potter ? Tu ne sais rien d'elle ! Tu ne l'a connais pas !

Puis tout à coup comme dans mon propre souvenir, Draco se calme et me regarde affolé.

« Respire » chuchote t-il

Et c'est en le voyant courir vers l'Hermione de son souvenir qui s'évanouie que je comprends. Je vais enfin savoir ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'Harry me cache. Je cours alors vers Draco et moi et suis la scène avec attention.

« Hermione respire… » Draco chuchote. Je n'ai aucune réaction. Je suis en train de mourir dans ses bras.

« Putain Hermy, respire je t'en supplie… » . Puis il sort sa baguette et crie la formule « Anapneo ! »

Après quelques secondes de flottement je respire à nouveau. Je le vois coller son front à moi. C'est notre façon à nous de nous montrer notre attachement. Par le front.

« Cette fois tu m'as fais vraiment peur… » Dit il encore plus bas que précédemment. Puis il s'allonge, dos au sol, à coté de moi, et sombre inconscient à son tour.

Le souvenir s'arrête net. Il ne sait pas lui non plus comment on est allé à l'infirmerie.

Après le visionnage de ce souvenir, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Draco m'a bien sauvé la vie. Et de la plus magistrale des façons. Mais il a surtout mis en péril sa couverture d'espion, sa réputation, toute son image pour me venir en aide. Personne n'a du comprendre pourquoi Draco Malfoy, futur leader du parti Mangemort est venu en aide comme si sa vie en dépendait, à Hermione Granger, ami de l'ordre du phénix au sang impur.

.

…/…

Je suis à nouveau envoyée à l'infirmerie. J'arrive en pleine conversation pour le moins animée :

« Mais enfin pourquoi l'avoir aidé ? Tu pouvais très bien la laisser mourir sur place ! Dit une Pansy parkinson telle une bête sauvage.

- Mais puisque je te répète que je suis en mission et que je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ? Tu n'as qu'à directement aller voir le maitre et t'arranger avec lui Parkinson ! crie Draco alité.

- Tais toi ! Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre !

- Alors arrête de me harceler avec ça maintenant. Je vais finir par te prendre à coup de doloris pour que tu enregistres ce que j'ai à te dire ! ça a très bien marché quand mon père a fait mon éducation, ça fonctionnera tout aussi bien avec toi ! Alors maintenant tu vas la fermer et me foutre la paix ! Est ce que je suis clair ?

- Excuse moi, dit elle penaude. J'avais peur que tu sois passé de l'autre coté.

- je suis un Malfoy, pas un Wesley.

- Je sais, je te demande pardon. Je m'occupe d'informer tout le monde de ce qu'ils peuvent savoir pour justifier ton acte. Ne t'en fais pas. Repose toi. On ira tuer Potter demain si tu veux.

- C'est ça ouais. Et ferme la porte en sortant.

Quand Pansy s'en va, il rapporte instinctivement sa main à mon collier qu'il a déjà mis autour de son cou, caché sous ses vêtements.

« Monsieur Malfoy si vous ne buvez pas ces potions, les bleus de votre visage ne disparaitront pas ! Réprimande l'infirmière.

- Je me fiche de ces bleus, vous ne m'empoisonnerez pas une fois de plus avec une potion au gout exécrable ! Je préfère garder mes bleus. De toute façon ça fait craquer les filles ! Dit il catégorique.

L'infirmière s'en va en maugréant des paroles inintelligibles.

C'est là que les souvenirs de Draco s'arrêtent. De toute façon la suite je la connais. Le lendemain il est venu me voir sous la pluir, quand j'étais dans le parc avec Harry, je lui ai fait comprendre que je sortais avec ce dernier et que rien ne justifiait le comportement qu'il avait eu envers moi. Et j'avais tord. On ne s'est plus jamais parlé après ça.

Quand je suis sortie de la pensine, j'ai récupéré les souvenirs de Draco dans une fiole très rapidement, et me suis directement rendu à la volière.

« Je suis au patio dans 5 minutes ! »

Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de signer. Cactus part avec ma lettre et je me rends au cinquième étage. Puis je regarde ma montre. Il est 5 heures du matin ! Quelle cruche j'ai envoyé un hibou à Draco en pleine nuit ! Il ne viendra jamais à 5 heures du matin.

Mais à mon grand étonnement je le vois arriver seulement quelques minutes après, essoufflé.

Nous nous regardons quelques secondes fixement. Je me dirige vers lui lentement. Puis arrivé à sa hauteur je m'arrête, le regarde une dernière fois avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour réagir. Puis il me serre lui aussi, très fort. Il me serre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je sens son parfum. Je sens son cœur. Je pleure en silence, humidifiant sa nuque. Puis dans un murmure, je lui dis doucement :

« J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, que je ne sais pas par où je dois commencer. Je dois te demander pardon ? Te dire merci ? Ne me quittes plus jamais ? Je suis fière de toi ? Sans toi, je ne peux pas être moi ? Tu es la seule personne qui me connaisse vraiment ? Alors je vais simplement te dire « je t'aime » et ça résumera tout ce qui peut me passer la tête. »

Il m'a serré plus fort encore, pendant quelques minutes et nous sommes restés là, dans le froid jusqu'au levé du jour. Nous nous sommes allongés sur la table et avons regardé les étoiles. Nous n'avons plus dit un seul mot après ça jusqu'à ce que l'on voie le soleil se lever aux alentours de 7 heures. Les explications seront pour demain. Pour l'instant on est juste tous les deux, près l'un de l'autre. Et c'est franchement tout ce qui compte.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous allez pouvoir me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont reviewé aux followers et à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favorite ! J'attends vos impressions et à bientôt pour la suite !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

6 janvier – 6h59

.

La résurrection c'est le fait de revenir à la vie. Et c'est exactement ce que je ressens à cet instant. Revenir à la vie. Comme si pendant tous ces mois sans lui j'étais morte, mise en parenthèses.

Au levé du soleil donc, nous nous sommes quittés, en nous promettant une chose : jamais plus l'un de nous n'abandonnerait l'autre. Et nous sommes retournés dans nos maisons respectives. Les couloirs sont déserts à cette heure ci. Personne ne risque de me surprendre. En franchissant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Je réalise ce qui s'est passé et je me demande si quelqu'un s'est rendu compte de mon absence cette nuit :

« Mais ou est ce que tu es passée cette nuit Hermione ?! me crie Harry à peine suis-je arrivée.

La question ne se pose plus visiblement…

- Je suis désolée je n'ai pas pu te prévenir que je ne rentrerai pas, ce n'était pas prévu, dis-je vraiment confuse.

- Tu étais avec LUI toute la nuit ?!

- Oui, il m'a…

- Tu te moques de moi Hermione ? Dit il en me coupant dans mes explications ?

- Mais enfin laisse moi t'expliquer !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu étais avec un gars toute la nuit, épargnes moi les détails salaces, je te prie.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend ? Il n'y a pas de détail salace ! Et ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! Il compte énormément pour moi et tu le sais depuis le début.

- Justement. Tu as passé toute une nuit avec ce serpent que tu aimes tant. J'espère au moins que c'était aussi bien que tu l'attendais.

- Mais enfin Harry, dis-je en me collant à lui, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi. Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi. Qu'on était un couple soudé.

Il me regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Je sens très nettement la colère qui marque son visage.

- Un couple soudé ? Oui on l'est ! Tu es à moi Hermione et je n'accepte pas que tu passes la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Tu es à moi ! répète t-il fou de rage.

Il me prend par les épaules et me secoue comme un prunier. Notre joute verbale ne passe pas inaperçue dans la salle commune et très vite plusieurs Griffondor nous rejoignent.

- Tu me fais mal Harry !

- Je t'interdis de le revoir ! Tu ne le lui parleras plus !

- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Si tu me veux, il faut l'accepter aussi, il fait partie de moi !

Et là Harry n'y tint plus. Dans une colère noire, il me pousse violemment. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je suis épuisée de tant d'émotions et de fatigue physique. Alors je tombe. Et je me cogne la tête sur le coin de la table basse en bois brut. Ginny qui a assisté à toute la scène, accourt vers moi :

- Merlin Hermione est ce que ça va ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis inconsciente. Et un large filet de sang s'écoule de ma tempe et de mon oreille.

- Hermione, réponds moi ! me crie Ginny.

Harry ne bouge pas. Il est pétrifié de peur. Plusieurs élèves ont été prévenir le professeur McGonagall. Elle arrive très rapidement :

- Miss Granger ! Que lui est il arrivé ? Par Merlin, répondez moi, enfin !

- Elle s'est pris les pieds dans le tapis et s'est cogné la tête au coin de la table professeur, dit Ginny après avoir consulté du regard les différents élèves présents. Elle ne devait pas être bien réveillée…

- Bon je vais la transporter d'urgence chez Pompom.

Mon corps lévite alors qu'elle court en direction de l'infirmerie accompagnée d'Harry, Ginny et Ron. Mme Pomfresh s'occupe tout de suite de m'installer et m'apporter les premiers soins.

.

…/….

Je me réveille doucement. J'ai vraiment très mal à la tête. Et j'ai soif aussi, très soif. Je regarde autour de moi et reconnaît l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

« Je vais prendre une carte d'abonnement si ça continue » dis-je à haute voix.

Je me demande quel jour on est, quelle heure il est. Puis je me souviens. Je me suis disputée avec Harry et je me suis cognée. Et maintenant je suis là.

« Ah Miss Granger vous revoilà enfin parmi nous. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur ! me dit Mme Pomfresh.

- Oui je crois que ça va, dis je difficilement

- Vous vous souvenez de que qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui je me souviens, dis je confuse.

- Je vais tout de même vous poser quelques questions de routine : comment vous appelez vous ?

- Hermione Jean Granger

- Quelle est votre date de naissance ?

- 19 septembre 1979

- Dans quelle maison avez vous été répartie à Poudlard ?

- Griffondor

- En quelle année d'étude êtes vous ?

- Sixième année

- Et la question fatidique : qui est votre professeur de potions ?

- Le professeur Slughorn, dis en souriant.

- Ah c'est parfait, après un coma de quatre jours, c'est normal que vous ayez mal à la tête.

- Quatre jours ?! je répète surprise.

- Vous avez eu une importante hémorragie cérébrale… Je suis ravie que vous parliez normalement et vous souveniez de tout. Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

- Oui je voudrai boire s'il vous plait.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite miss.

-Merci

Je me suis disputé avec Harry et j'ai passé quatre jours dans le coma avec une hémorragie cérébrale à cause de lui. Pompom m'apporte un peu d'eau et me dit que si tous les examens sont bons je pourrais sortir dès le lendemain.

Dans l'après midi tous mes amis Griffondor sont venus voir la rescapée que je suis. Tous sauf Harry. Il faudra que je lui parle dès ma sortie demain.

Puis la nuit tombée, j'ai reçu la visite d'un homme. Un homme que je ne connais pas :

« J'ai appris ce qu'il t'est arrivé par Dumbledore. Est ce que ça va ?

Je regarde la personne fixement. Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Je ne réponds pas, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me veut.

- Hermione ? me dit il. Ça ne va pas ?

- Je suis désolée mais… on se connaît ? Dis je un sourcil levé intriguée par le fait qu'il ait l'air de bien me connaître.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, le regard vide. Il ne semble pas comprendre. Puis après une temps il me dit

-Dis moi que c'est une plaisanterie. Dis moi que tu me fais marcher ! Il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de séquelle ! – Il hausse la voix – Que tu te souvenais de tout et que tu avais juste mal à la tête ! C'est moi, c'est Draco ! Draco Malfoy !

- Je suis désolée dis je vraiment confuse. Je… Je ne vois… Vous êtes élève ici ? Je demande en regardant son uniforme.

Un long silence s'en suit. Puis il reprend la parole, très calme :

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Pas maintenant qu'on a passé le plus dur. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Hermy. Souviens toi. Je t'en supplie.

Il essaye de coller son front au mien mais je ne me laisse pas faire. Il semble choqué. Il se met à genoux face à mon lit et dit une phrase que je dont je ne comprends pas le sens, comme la plupart des choses que ce Draco raconte d'ailleurs :

« Tu vois maintenant c'est toi qui ne tiens pas parole. C'est toi qui m'abandonnes. »

Puis il s'est levé, ne m'a pas jeté un seul regard et il est s'est dirigé vers l'office de madame Pomfresh pour lui expliquer la situation. Et il est parti. En claquant la porte.

* * *

La première partie de cette fic est terminée. Croyez moi, j'ai envie de me taper moi même...

Bon voilà, la suite au prochain épisode hein.

Justement pour la deuxième partie, vous voulez que je reste en POV Hermione ou je que je passe en POV Draco ? Je me dis qu'un POV Draco peut etre très intéressant aussi.

Bisou bisous

Marie


End file.
